


Tinker Tailor Supersoldier Superspy

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Pinching, Canon Compliant, M/M, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Obviously, Clint pinching Steve's butt is strictly "for the mission."For MCU Kink Bingo square B2: Butt Pinching





	Tinker Tailor Supersoldier Superspy

Tony liked to joke they were the twins of the family, what with the height and the hair and the muscle. But Clint feels quite a bit more for the Captain than just the solidarity of preferring unorthodox weapons. Strolling down the street with loopy smiles, he can pretend for a little bit longer, at least for the mission.

“Two o'clock. Armed,” Steve reports, far too stern for what they're going for.

Clint gives a small nod. “I see them.”

“I take left, you take right?”

Clint scoffs and wraps an arm around his waist. “We haven't been made, babe. Smile and blush. Now.”

“How am I supposed to just call up a blush on command – hey!” Steve swats Clint's hand away, rubbing at his bottom. “What was that for?” he grumbles.

Clint pulls him in and kisses his cheek. “For this blush,” he explains, licking at the red. Steve blushes harder, cheeks blossoming into a violent pink, and Clint smiles. “There. That's better.” 

The two goons walk right past them, still scouring the sidewalks for their targets. 

Several steps later, Clint laughs. “Honestly, Steve, Nat warned me about you, but hot damn! You don't have any superspy training at all!”

“That's why they called me a super _soldier_ ,” Steve gripes, shrugging out of Clint's hold. 

“Well, lesson number one – keep the con as long as you can.” Clint yanks Steve into an alleyway. “Look, object lesson,” he says, and he draws himself up to his full height and puts some steel into his eyes. “Say you're walking down the street, and you see a guy my size, with this kind of muscle, walking like he's ready to kill a man for looking at him wrong. Hired goon.” He deflates easily, shrugging it off. “You get your back up too, and now you're his target. Normal people would look cowed, scurry out of the way. You put on a pair of glasses and a print tee, and suddenly you're a nerd too big for your body. No threat.”

“So earlier...” Steve starts.

“So earlier, they're looking for two big, mean, lumbering guys that look dangerous. We kiss, suddenly we're just a couple out for a walk. No threat.”He jerks his head back at the street. “We ready?”

Steve follows along with a shrug. “Buck always said I fought before I thought.”

With a rare show of self-restraint, Clint is able to suppress his laugh, but he puts on an easy smile, like a man out with his lover for a bit of window shopping. “And yeah, sure, maybe sometimes something can be solved with your fists, but sometimes you gotta use the rest of you.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Whaddaya have in mind, exactly?”

“You flirtin' with me, Cap?” 

He smirks. “Maybe.”

“Oh, 'maybe,' he says,” Clint grumbles. “We gotta get to work, but later, I'm gonna pick this back up, babe.” And he pinches Steve's ass again, grinning at the bitten off yelp and the bright red blush.


End file.
